meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
MovieStarPlanet logic
Feel free to add stuff about some stuff about MovieStarPlanet developers coming up with stuff. My School The MovieStarPlanet development team coming up with the My School feature. Developer 1: So, MovieStarPlanet is a completely safe place where sharing personal information is against the rules. What should we do? Developer 2: I know! Let's add a "My School" feature. Basically users can enter their school name and search for friends who go to the same school. It even gives you an option to add your class and name so your schoolmates know it's you. Developer 1: Great idea! It definitely does not go against our rules to reveal your name, location or age. I mean, there's no way outsiders can find you by lying about their school. Diamond emoticons The MovieStarPlanet development team coming up with emoticons that cost Diamons (aka one of the most useless features ever). Developer 1: You know, the basic emoticons are getting a bit boring? What should we do? Developer 2: Well, a recent trend called the emojis is getting pretty popular. Should we allow people to use those? Especially since we have a mobile verison and everything else where you can write on mobile phones allows you to write emojis. Developer 1: Nah, there's no way we're adding those. Developer 3: I have a better idea. Create new emoticons. Developer 1: Maybe... but... we should make them different in a way... you know, so we can make money. Developer 3: Make them cost diamonds! You know, the only way to get diamonds is to buy VIP. Developer 1: Great idea! I mean people are definitely going to spend real money just to get some emoticons that have no real purpose in the game. Movies on MSP mobile app Developer 1: Let's create a MovieStarPlanet mobile app. Developer 2: Good idea. Developer 1: But let's make it so that people can't watch or create movies because I feel that would be too complicated on mobile. Developer 2: Yeah, I understand. I mean, it's not like it's called Movie''StarPlanet for a reason. ''5 years and countless requests for the movie feature to be added later. Developer 1: Hey, I just came up with a great idea for our mobile app! Developer 2: What is it? Developer 1: Allow people to create and watch movies! Developer 2: Ok, that would... Developer 1: But without music! I'm a genius with coming up with these great ideas that people will love! Developer 2: Ok, that sounds great. I mean there's no way random viewers will assume the creator is a noob just because they didn't use proper music. Developer 1: But it gets even better. The mobile users get a way cooler feature than the PC users... a better loading screen. Instead of the boring black one, there's this awesome 20th Century Fox/Columbia mashup thing with Pixi Star in it that takes forever to load. Developer 2: Oh yeah, Pixi Star. The best thing that ever happened to MovieStarPlanet. Category:MovieStarPlanet